


What?! I'm Being Supportive!

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam is tired of the Devil riding shotgun in his mind…especially when Lucifer thinks it’s time Sam found a girl.





	What?! I'm Being Supportive!

There were a lot of things wrong with his life.  He had been imprisoned in hell.  He lost the love of his life to a demon.  And now, the cherry on top, Lucifer was riding shotgun in his mind.  Yea, Sam’s life sucked…especially right now.

 

“Ooh, Sammy!  Look at her, I bet she would be a lot of fun!”  Lucifer jabbed him in the ribs, pointing after a red head wearing a short mini-skirt. 

 

Dean brought Sam out to the bar to try to unwind, but instead, it made him worse because Lucifer decided he needed some ‘action’ tonight.  And now…he was trying to play matchmaker with every random person in the bar.

 

“Come on, Sam!  You have to pick one of them.  There is nothing wrong with the girls I have picked out.”  Lucifer huffed at him as Dean walked over to the bar to get some more beers.  “You know, I am really in your mind, so this means that me being so persistent means you actually want it.”

 

“Just shut up!”  Sam screamed at the imaginary angel sitting next to him.  He didn’t even see the blonde girl that was walking by, making her jump at his outburst.  “S-sorry!”  He stammered at her before looking down to the floor in embarrassment.  Great, now Lucifer was laughing his ass off.

 

“Are you alright?”  He heard her soft voice call out to him.  The woman’s brown eyes bored into his as she searched for an answer.  “You seem a little wound up.” 

 

Sam couldn’t believe this girl was talking to him after he screamed like an idiot.  She had a small stature, her head only coming to his chest.  She was thin as well, but not too thin, she still had some curves.  Her blonde hair was tossed in a ponytail that fell down the center of her back, swaying slightly with her every move.  Sam was so focused on her that he didn’t hear her speak again.

 

“What?”

 

She chuckled as she sat in the seat next to him.  “I said, do you want to talk about it?  Whatever is bothering you?” 

 

“Oh…”  Sam sighed.  What was he supposed to say, the Devil was setting up shop in his mind?  “No, not really.” 

 

“She is cute.  You could do worse.  Now, I know her type…say what I say.”  Lucifer was whispering into his ear, making Sam shift in his seat to get the cool breath off his neck. 

 

“So, what are you doing here tonight?”  Sam asked innocently enough as he tried to ignore Satan, unsuccessfully.  He actually didn’t even catch her reply because the asshat angel was being too loud.

 

“No, no, no.  Come on, Sam!”  Lucifer shook his shoulder as he looked at the blonde.  “I want this just as bad as you do, so pay attention.”  Lucifer leaned against him as he focused on the woman.  “Tell her, her eyes are the most beautiful shade of honey you have seen.” 

 

Sam almost gagged at the sickly cheesy line Lucifer just fed him.  Wow…having him in his head was bad enough, but now it was just torture.

 

“How about you?”  The woman asked back at Sam as she twirled her hair in her fingers.

 

“Oh, I’m just passing through town.  Traveling with my brother.”  Lucifer groaned in his ear, clearly upset that Sam wasn’t listening to his advice. 

 

“That’s neat!  I have always wanted to go on a road trip.  Have you seen anything interesting?”  Her smile was intoxicating as Sam fell into an easy conversation with her, mentioning little tourist things he has seen over the years. 

 

~

 

Dean never did come back to the table.  He must have seen Sam with the woman and just decided to give him some space.  But where Dean gave him peace…someone else decided to make his life difficult.

 

Lucifer still kept dropping lines, but Sam ignored them all…except one.  When he heard it, he shot a quick look over his shoulder at the Devil, who had a big grin on his face and nodded.  He couldn’t believe he was about to do this…was he really going to take dating lines from the Devil?

 

“Sam, is everything alright?”  The woman, who he had now been talking to for an hour now, was leaning against the table comfortably as she watched his weird movements.

 

“Yea.  Um, I just…I couldn’t help but think…”  Oh, man…he was doing this.  “It’s just…I never really believed it until now…”

 

“Believed what?”  She asked with a chuckle, clearly sensing a line coming on.

 

“That you are just meant to meet some people.  I mean…I haven’t been able to carry on a conversation so easily with someone in a long time.” 

 

Her eyes brightened as she leaned forward and gave Sam a quick kiss on his cheek.  When she pulled away she stared at him for a moment and winked.  “I couldn’t agree more.”  She reached in her purse and handed him a card with her number on it.  “I have to get going, but maybe you could call me later?” 

 

Sam nodded and walked her to her car, enjoying the easy feeling that hung in the air when he was around her.  Even Lucifer was being well behaved.  “It was nice meeting you.  And I will definitely call you tomorrow.  Maybe we could have coffee?” 

 

“Absolutely.”  She gave him a quick kiss before ducking into her car.  “And maybe we could hang out later.”  She added it with a wink, clearly insinuating something else.  “Good night, Sam.” 

 

She drove away as he said a soft goodbye, staring after her.  It was a perfect moment…until…

 

“Oh my god, you’re in love!”  Lucifer cried out as he wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders in a mock hug.  “I’m so happy for you, Sammy!” 

 

Sam shoved him off and huffed back into the bar. 

 

“What?!  I’m being supportive!”  Lucifer threw his arms up in the air dramatically.  “There’s just no pleasing you, is there?” 


End file.
